The invention relates to an improved fuse and relay puller, consisting of a puller especially adapted to handle given electronic components such as fuses and relays due to the fact that it adjusts to characteristic shapes and dimensions thus making it possible to manipulate said elements in boxes and housings not easily accessible.
For this reason, the present invention will be of special interest for the manufacturers and suppliers of the electric connections equipment sector, as is the case of the auxiliary devices used for the automobile industry.
Currently, the fast and quick performance of electric interconnections is a requirement in the majority of the auxiliary industries where an assembly time reduction is required, which has spurred the development of new types of connectors. In addition, when handling the different components normally used in this industry, such as relays and fuses, it is necessary to work very quickly in assembly and disassembly operations. Furthermore, the physical space limitations make it difficult or impossible on numerous occasions to directly reach said components, their handling requiring specific instruments, such as is the case of the present improved fuse and relay puller.
On one hand, the improved fuse and relay puller described below solves drawbacks associated with known pullers in the State of the Art. On the other hand, in one instrument, it groups the operative functions which required several pullers or instruments, permitting handling both fuses and relays with the same instrument.
In addition, its simple structure makes this instrument an easily acceptable tool, which can also be supplied and stored with a supply of electronic and electromechanical equipment as a very simple, easy to store and of low cost auxiliary tool given the wide variety of applications for which it can be used.